


Fine Lines

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bootlegging Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Might Be A Mobster, Bucky's sister - Freeform, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Jazz Age, Jazz Singer Peggy Carter, Lapdance, M/M, Prohibition, Riding, Scars, Stripper Steve Rogers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Bucky Barnes, Two Shot, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: When Dum Dum had first suggested the club to his Boss, sliding a card to him across the counter of their favorite breakfast joint and pretending like it hadn’t just happened, James had been a bit suspicious. As it was, though, he was now sitting at the bar of the Blue Star, wondering why the hell he’d ever listened to Dum Dum.





	1. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You stayin’ for the floor show?”
> 
> “It wasn’t you?”
> 
> Peggy grinned. “Oh, Buck, no. I’m just the appetizer. The entrée is another delicacy entirely.” She tossed him a wink, sashaying through the crowd toward the green room. “Stevie’s a treat you won’t want to miss.”

When Dum Dum had first suggested the club to his Boss, sliding a card to him across the counter of their favorite breakfast joint and pretending like it _hadn’t_ _just happened_ , James had been a bit suspicious. Normally, his Muscle kept their thoughts on his well-being to themselves, and he kept them in work.

But this had been different. Something in the way Dum Dum had acted, nodding to the card and flashing a grin when James flicked an eyebrow up curiously.

“Trust me, Boss, if you never go anywhere else, at least go _there_.”

James didn’t have time for girls. Hell, he barely even had time for his boys, but if his top Muscle Man recommended him a place, he was willing to give it a shot. Besides, as Dum Dum and several of his other boys had mentioned more than once: “If a rum-runner can’t get lucky, who can?”

James wasn’t exactly proud of his business dealings, but it kept him and his boys in work, and it kept everyone else in liquor, so he let his conscious have a drink and take time off for good behavior. Besides, if he wasn’t doing it, someone else would be, and he could at least sleep easy every night in the knowledge that he was doing it as safely as possible for everyone concerned.

It helped that he had suppliers who owed him, and speakeasies where his favorite Gal sang her lungs out nearly every night. If it hadn’t been for his Howling Commandos and his favorite dame, he would have ended up in the drink a long time ago.

Probably in a new cement over-coat.

As it was, though, he was now sitting at the bar of the Blue Star, wondering why the hell he’d ever listened to Dum Dum.

This wasn’t his usual haunt. Hell, he’d only started supplying the place a _few_ _days ago_. But now he was here, he could see why Dum Dum liked it.

The Blue Star boasted a wide selection of liquor (top shelf stuff, too, James knew all too well), and an even wider selection of entertainment. Girls of all shapes, sizes, and colors flitted to and fro through the main floor, each movement swathed in a gossamer whisper of expensive silk stockings and satin dresses. Some of the girls went a step further, wearing loose camisoles and little else, their tits about to slip right out of the lace-trimmed tops.

James would have been impressed if he weren’t so busy staring at the woman who’d just walked on stage.

Peggy Carter could stop a damn _run-away train_ with how she moved. Her dark hair was down in loose curls around her shoulders, her black velvet dress clinging to her in all the right ways. She was a Jazz Girl if ever James had seen one, luscious red lips curling up into a smile as she spotted James at the counter.

“Now, this next song, this goes out to one very special man in my life.”

James toasted her with his teacup as she started to sing, and lost himself to the melody, watching as she swayed on stage, giving it her all.

She’d been turning tricks on a street corner when James had met her. He liked to think he had something to do with her new success and the way she’d gotten her life back together, but he knew that was probably a bit presumptuous. Instead, he took pleasure in the shared success of her new-found fame, and let her do as she pleased when he wasn’t busy asking her to get in good with a particular speakeasy owner that he wanted to win over.

Peggy was the best girl a guy could ask for, but James knew she’d also probably eat anyone alive that even _tried_.

“You look a little lost, honey.” Peggy crooned, startling him out of his thoughts. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

Her accent had faded from her time in Brooklyn, but there was still a sinuous, refined quality to her voice that James thought would never go away.

“Just thinkin’ about the night we met.” He teased, winking as he took another drink. “You remember that? Tiny little slip of a thing, hiding under a threadbare awning, trying to escape the rain…”

“And wasn’t I there too?” She teased back, winking in return. “Ready to scoop you up and give you a warm place to lay your head.”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.” James grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek, only to have a gloved finger catch his lips as she gave a tiny shake of her head.

“Not here, Bucky. The other boys will get jealous, and we can’t have that. Philips already told me if I start another brawl he won’t let me back in here.”

“Lookit you, startin’ brawls without me!” He chuckled. “What a wild-card you are, Peg.”

She giggled, slipping from the stool beside him before she glanced back to the stage where the band was reassembling.

“You stayin’ for the floor show?”

“It wasn’t you?”

Peggy grinned. “Oh, Buck, no. I’m just the appetizer. The entrée is another delicacy entirely.” She tossed him a wink, sashaying through the crowd toward the green room. “Stevie’s a treat you won’t want to miss.”

If Peggy thought “ _Stevie_ ” was a treat, James assumed there was nothing he should be watching more than whoever was about to take the stage. He ordered another teacup of something strong and took it to one of the empty tables near the foot of the stage. Black-clad stagehands were guiding the center section of the stage down a track, extending it into the audience, the gleaming pole secured upon it like a shining beacon of debauchery.

James’ eyebrows rose up his forehead as the lights dimmed and a slow, brass-heavy tune began. The whine of the trumpet was joined by the low thrum of bass, and a lilting clarinet, all weaving together into a tune tailor-made for dancing.

The curtains behind the band parted, slowly, revealing the dancer inch by inch, and the whole audience sat up and paid attention. As the curtain rose, so did James’ eyebrows; and he let out a low whistle when the dancer was fully revealed.

The name, Stevie, had belied the sheer power that was barely contained in the lightly tanned skin and skimpy little outfit that the blond on stage wore. The powder blue silk of the lingerie he was in made his eyes pop, and the white, sheer stockings were barely held up by the thin straps of his garters. He stalked forward with a practiced grace, an innocent, shy smile on his face and a soft flush on his cheeks, each movement making his muscles ripple beneath his sun-kissed skin.

James realized, as Stevie ran a finger along the pole before he took the whole thing in his hand, stalking around it in a slow circle, that his eyebrows hadn’t been the only thing of his on the rise.

Stevie winked at him and swung up onto the pole.

He moved with the grace and agility that only a practiced dancer could, spinning his way up the pole before he performed a daring drop, catching himself just before he hit the floor, and bending up into a perfect arc, legs kicking into the air as he slowly righted himself again.

Cheers rose from the crowd, and James found he was cheering right along with them, already digging in his coat pocket for his wallet.

He would leave this kid a tip so big it’d make all the other patrons _wince_.

Stevie climbed the pole a second time, locking his legs so he could bend away from it, peeling off the thin silk camisole he had been wearing, revealing even more tanned skin and a set of abs James felt a bit jealous over.

Another cheer rang out, and James joined in, louder than the rest, unable to stop himself as the camisole was dropped demurely at the base of the pole.

Stevie wrapped one leg around the pole, leaving the other loose as he spun back down, melting down onto the floor by the pole. He bent his knees and spread them wide, his back against the chrome pole, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he turned his head to the side and locked eyes with James.

James had never seen anything quite so beautiful as this creature, skin shining in a thin sheen of sweat, arms tangled around the pole above his head, hair mussed at the back from where it rested against the pole, legs spread and inviting, thin silk shorts leaving _very_ little to the imagination as to what he was feeling and how this little act was affecting him, lip red and bite-swollen, eyes eager and _so goddamn blue_.

Another cheer, but this time James couldn’t join in, throat too dry, and he gulped down his drink to try and remind his mouth what it felt like to not be stuck in the desert. It burned the whole way down, and he let out an involuntary groan as Stevie licked his lips, their eyes still locked.

This damn show would be the death of him.

If it ended up being the thing to do him in, he’d come back and haunt Dum Dum and Peggy _both_ …

And possibly Stevie, too, because _damn_.

He was already on the pole again, this time his stockings being peeled off as he hung in the air, and James had to look away as the ties were left loose to stroke along powerful thighs, the thin lace of the garter belt left for last as Stevie contorted himself and ended back up on the floor of the stage.

The song returned to just the trumpet; and James prepared for the finale… Except it didn’t come. Instead, Stevie slipped from the stage in one fluid motion, swishing his hips as he stalked over to where James was sitting.

Instinctively, James widened his legs, giving Stevie enough room to stand between them, and leaned back in his chair, openly appraising the man as he moved forward.

Stevie stopped in front of him, bending at the waist, legs perfectly straight, as he held his face next to James’, his hands skimming up his thighs, whispering to him.

“Peg says you’re a real catch, Bucky.”

The sound of his nickname made his hips jump forward unbidden, and a tiny little groan left Stevie.

“That how you got that name? All the times you’ve given someone a good ride?”

He rested a knee between James’ legs, leaning into him more, hands moving from his waist to his sides, skating up over his chest before they rested on his shoulders, the blond now straddling his lap, head canting to the side as he let his fingers run through Bucky’s dark hair.

“Wanna show me, James?”

James _ached_ to touch him, to grab his ass and pull him into him fully, claim that wicked mouth and show him just how fun it could be, but he knew the rules. No touching.

“If you wanna, you could stick around for the next show.” Stevie winked. “I get off after that.”

James felt his chest tighten right along with his pants, swallowing thickly as the band built to the final note.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Stevie.”

The blond grinned, leaning in so their lips and lengths brushed along one another, drawing a deliciously low noise from them both.

“Steve.” He corrected, voice dropping an octave as he let the façade of the dancefloor fall away for a moment, his smile genuine as he slipped from James’ lap. “My name is Steve.”

* * *

“Enjoy the show?”

James had to look twice before he recognized the man sitting next to him, nearly spitting his drink back into his teacup when it hit him who he was.

He looked completely different, dressed in a navy suit and tie (a tie the same _goddamn blue_ as his _eyes_ ), leaning casually against the counter as he sipped from a teacup of his own. He was grinning behind his cup, eyes catching the lights from behind the bar and glittering with silent laughter.

“Both of ‘em.” James nodded, setting his teacup down delicately. “I should come by more often.”

“I only work two nights a week.” Steve admitted, shrugging. “But you could certainly come on those nights.”

“What do you do the rest of the time?” James asked, genuinely curious what someone as beautiful as this did with his days off.

“I’m… Well, I’m in school, actually.” Steve laughed. “Art school. This… helps cover those bills.”

 _Like he needed to justify being so damn attractive_.

“I can understand that.” Bucky laughed. “I started sellin’ bootleg for the same reason… Had to put my lil’ sister through school somehow; and well…”

He trailed off into a shrug, and caught Steve’s smile from the corner of his eye.

“Peggy mentioned you were the seller for this place.” He admitted. “She talks about you a lot.”

Bucky snorted, shaking his head. “She’s gotta stop that, she’ll give people the wrong idea about us one of these days.”

Steve chuckled and nodded, but James caught the turn at the corner of his lip, the way his eyes dulled and he turned in on himself.

“Cause, frankly, she’d eat lead before she’d ever let me take her out. Guess I’m not her type.” He watched the way Steve’s gaze flicked back onto him, eyebrows raised as his hopes lifted. “Which is fine, she’s not my type either.”

“What is your type?” Steve blurted, a blush already rising on his cheeks. “I mean, you didn’t seem too interested in the other girls here, but, well…”

He dropped his gaze to the bar top, and Bucky wondered where the playful boy from earlier had run off too.

“You did say you liked the show…”

“Steve, it would be a national disgrace not to have enjoyed that show.” Bucky said, clapping him on the shoulder. “And I happen to be a patriot.”

Steve’s ears were scarlet as he ducked his head and chuckled nervously, clearing his throat as he took another sip from his cup.

“About before, during the show, the things I said…” Steve licked his lips, and Bucky decided that wasn’t the least bit fair. “I… Well, I wanted to let you know, I didn’t expect you to, you know… I was just caught up in the moment, so if you want to just head out…”

“You think I would have stayed through your other show if I didn’t want to?” Bucky asked; interjecting before Steve could stumble over himself to apologize any more. “Good God, man, you’re like a Grecian statue. It’s a wonder you don’t have people throwing themselves at you all the time.”

“Who said I didn’t?”

There the fire was, back in his gaze as he flicked a brow in question, challenging Bucky’s call, but the flush was still in his cheeks, and Bucky was certain it wasn’t just the booze making him turn such pretty shades of pink.

“You might have a flock of fans, but you ain’t done anything with ‘em.” Bucky grinned, licking his lips as he leaned into Steve’s space, lips brushing over the blonde’s ear. “You wouldn’t be in such a hurry to apologize if you already knew how it felt to ride someone.”

Steve coughed into his drink, and Bucky pulled back, smirking as he downed the last of his own.

“You got anything else planned for tonight?” Bucky asked; turning his cup over as the barman eyed him. “Or are you free to get off?”

Steve downed the last of his drink and turned to look Bucky in the eye, gaze steady as he licked his lips nervously.

“I was planning to go home. Care to join me?”

“You still wearin’ those silk shorts?”

Steve’s lips parted; the flush rushing back into his cheeks as he took in a sharp breath of air.

“Oh, oh, I think you are.” Bucky hummed low in his throat, leaning in to skate a hand up Steve’s leg, feeling the pattern of the lace through the soft material of his slacks. “Well, c’mon Stevie. Take me home.”


	2. Brown Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A-actually.” Steve managed, ducking his head to keep from catching Bucky’s eye. “Would, um, it’s probably a weird request, but… Would you sit for me?”
> 
> Bucky canted his head to one side, grinning as he slipped closer. “You askin’ me to pose for you?”
> 
> Steve nodded shyly, peeking up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes that softened when they found his baby blues.
> 
> "How do you want me, Rogers?"

The walk from the Blue Star to Steve’s apartment was a fairly short one. He had chosen the apartment primarily for its convenience to the school he was attending (and the low rent), but when he had started working at the Blue Star it had been a convenience there as well. He ran mental checks on what state his apartment was in for the first two blocks before Bucky finally started laughing and broke the ice.

“What?” Steve snapped his head around to look at the brunet, worrying he might be about to say how silly this whole thing was and ditch him for the night.

“Sorry, sorry, I just… I didn’t even ask your last name.” Bucky stopped, holding out his hand. “James Barnes. Nice to meet you.”

“Steve Rogers.” He chuckled, taking the hand and giving it a quick shake. “Pleasure’s all mine.”

“Oh, well, you certainly will be having some, I’m sure.” Bucky chuckled, starting to walk again. “But I doubt it’ll be _all_ yours.”

He tossed the blond a wink, and he hurried to catch up again, falling into step beside the brunet. They fell into conversation almost at once, all mentions of pleasure put aside as Bucky asked him about his art and what he enjoyed most about being in school, and Steve asked him about his sister and how he’d met Peggy, and neither one talked about work at all.

Steve fumbled with his keys as Bucky stood close behind him, close enough he could feel his warmth, but not close enough to touch; not even when he stooped to get a better view of his lock, earning him a chuckle.

“You are an eager one, huh?” The brunet teased.

“Just, uh, hard to see.” He mumbled, twisting the key and putting his shoulder to the door, ignoring the soft groan of protest the hinges gave as he muscled his way into the tiny apartment.

He flicked on the lights and made his way through his usual routine, dropping his keys on the tiny table by the door, shrugging off his coat and hanging it with his hat on the hook by the door. Bucky followed his lead, and he muttered an apology and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Settle down there, champ.” Bucky teased, winking at him as he followed him deeper into the apartment. “I don’t bite… Unless you like that sorta thing.”

Steve tripped into his living room, nearly falling onto the couch, and Bucky laughed as he stood in the doorway, watching him.

“Jeez, calm down, would’ya? I meant that seriously.” He stalked forward, smiling. “C’mon, what can I do to make you relax?”

He flicked an eyebrow up and wetted his bottom lip, eyes raking up over the blond.

“A-actually.” Steve managed, ducking his head to keep from catching Bucky’s eye. “Would, um, it’s probably a weird request, but… Would you sit for me?”

Bucky canted his head to one side, grinning as he slipped closer. “You askin’ me to pose for you?”

Steve nodded shyly, peeking up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes that softened when they found his baby blues.

“How do you want me, Rogers?”

Steve felt his face flush and ducked his head again to hide it, only looking up when the polished brown tops of Bucky’s shoes entered his line of sight. He peeked back up again to see Bucky leaning into his space, breath warm and tinged still with spirits as he let out a little chuckle.

“Or will I have to go through a whole set of poses before you’re satisfied?”

Steve made a sound he was sure Peggy would have teased him for, and licked his lips nervously, looking away down the hall toward the equally small bedroom.

“Well, uh, I’m meant to be working on my life-drawing, but I couldn’t get off work for the day the model was scheduled for, so…”

Bucky grinned and started to loosen his tie, winking. “Well, you gave me two shows, only seems fair I return the favor a little, huh?”

Steve grinned shyly, and Bucky popped the button on his collar.

“You wanna show me the way, Steve? Or do you want me to just take it all off right here?”

“Oh, uhm, no, I…” Steve stumbled over his tongue, clearing his throat as Bucky’s fingers continued to work down his shirt, sliding the buttons nimbly from their holes. “We can… The bedroom is just down here.”

He led the way toward the bedroom, opening the closet to pull his paper and charcoals from inside. He slid off his jacket as Bucky entered; his jacket and shirt over one arm, his tie in his hands. Steve spared him a look, his eyebrows skyrocketing as they caught sight of his tanned skin, and the scar that ran along his left shoulder. It was almost fully healed, but the thin line of lighter scar tissue told of how bad the injury had been.

“Like the view?” Bucky teased, setting his clothes on the bed as he toed off his shoes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just…” Steve trailed off as Bucky laughed.

“You’re going to draw me. It’s fine if you stare, doll.”

Steve’s ears started to burn and he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and sat in the chair by the tiny desk, getting as comfortable as possible as Bucky sat on the bed, tugging off his socks before he looked back up at Steve, those brown eyes soft and gentle again, as though he knew exactly what Steve was thinking.

It had been a handful of hours since they’d met and Steve already felt like he’d known Bucky most of his life.

“Want my slacks on, for the first little bit?” Bucky asked, offering Steve the choice he hadn’t known he’d wanted.

“Yes.” Steve set out his charcoals and licked his lips again. “Actually… Do you mind if I draw your scar? It’d be good practice for me, and I know my teacher would be pleased I tried something different.”

“I’m all yours.” Bucky grinned, turning to offer Steve a view of his back.

From this angle, with how Bucky held his body, the curve of his spine was more pronounced, and the muscles in his back jumped and rippled under his skin. The pattern of the scar spread like a spider web over his left shoulder blade, his head turned in profile to Steve, his chin held high.

“You’ve modeled before, haven’t you?” Steve asked, already setting to work, focusing in on his subject.

“Knew this cute girl from Jersey, awhile back.” Bucky replied. “She was an artist too. Never had to take my clothes off for her, though.”

He winked, and Steve felt his ears warm again involuntarily.

“Can you tell me about the scar?”

Bucky chuckled. “My first job, I was a runner for another bootlegger. I was meant to be hopping this fence, but the competition was onto us. One of ‘em tried to grab me with a meat hook. I got away, but it left a hell of a scar.”

He laughed as Steve’s fingers stilled against the page, eyes wide as he stared at Bucky.

“I ended up collapsing on my Boss’s couch from blood loss. I woke up in the hospital the next day. After that, I decided I was never gonna let that sorta thing happen to anyone else… So I took over when my Boss died. Had all his connections and most of his Muscle.” He smiled, shrugging slightly. “It’s not nearly as bad as it sounds. I was bawling my eyes out the whole time; never could take much pain as a kid.”

“I’m so sorry.” Steve breathed, shaking his head, going back to his drawing. “I can’t imagine… I mean, that must have been…”

“What were you like, as a kid?” Bucky interjected, cutting him off. “Any exciting stories from your sordid past?”

Steve snorted, starting to draw the scar in more detail, adding fine lines were the web spanned the skin across Bucky’s back.

“I was the worst kid.”

“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second.”

“I was! I was sick all the time, could barely leave the house… And when my parents died, well. I decided that was that. Had to take care of myself, so… I did.”

“And a hell of a job you did too.” Bucky grinned. “You’d do your parents proud.”

“Dancin’ in dame’s clothes two nights a week? Yeah, they’d be thrilled.”

“Hey.” The laugher was gone from Bucky’s voice, and Steve met his eye. “You did what you had to, to survive. There ain’t no shame in that. I did the same thing.”

“Taking over from your Boss seems a little different.” Steve managed, feeling his face warm again.

“It’s not that different, honestly.” Bucky shook his head. “Lotta back-alley deals I ain’t proud of.”

Steve bit his lips shut to keep another question in. He didn’t need to know what sort of deals Bucky was talking about. He didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to picture Bucky with some woman up against a wall; or worse, pressed into a wall by some stranger of a man.

“You okay there, Da Vinci?” Bucky teased, grinning as Steve went scarlet as he realized he’d been staring at Bucky’s scar, hand unmoving, for the past few moments.

“Oh, uhm, yes.”

“Maybe I’ll show you some trade secrets when you’re done.” His grin widened. “You’d enjoy ‘em, I’m sure.”

Steve ducked his head and kept drawing.

* * *

“Can I see it?” Bucky asked, watching him from the bed.

“Promise not to laugh?”

“I promise.”

Steve turned the page around slowly, watching Bucky’s reaction as he saw the portrait Steve had just finished. The main focus of the image was the scar on Bucky’s shoulder, but Steve had taken his time laying in the details of Bucky’s back as well, the curve of his spine, the long line of his neck, and even the shadow of dark stubble on his jaw.

“Damn.” Bucky let out a low whistle. “If that doesn’t get you a passin’ grade, you should quit school.”

Steve chuckled nervously, turning the page back around to look over his work again. “They’ll all start askin’ where I got such a great model.”

“Well, if they do, tell ‘em it’s your little secret.” Bucky grinned, shifting into a more comfortable position, leaning back on his hands, legs spreading wider as he looked Steve over again. “I don’t think I’d want to be anyone else’s model.”

Steve felt a thrill of pride shoot through him as he glanced back up, swallowing thickly before he set the page aside and fumbled with his tongue for a second before he managed to get it to say the words he wanted.

“Do, uhm, do you want another drink?” He chuckled when Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Phillips lets me take a bottle home sometimes, if we have any leftover when a new shipment comes in.”

“You scoundrel.” Bucky grinned. “Where do you stash the stuff?”

“Under the mattress.”

Bucky laughed. “ _Classic_.”

Steve chuckled and moved to the bed, reaching under the thin mattress to pull out a slim bottle of amber liquid. He was about to head back into the kitchen to grab glasses when Bucky took the bottle from him, locking eyes as he uncapped it and took a long, slow drink.

“Not bad. This your old supplier?”

Steve nodded wordlessly, too fixated on the bob of James’ Adam’s apple to properly formulate words.

“God, Steve, you have got to relax.” Bucky chuckled, shifting forward and offering Steve the bottle. “You’re makin’ me feel nervous, just lookin’ at ya.”

Steve bit the tip of his tongue to stop himself apologizing, taking a drink before he returned the bottle, watching with rapt attention as Bucky’s lips wrapped around the lip of the bottle as he drank.

“Never had anyone over before.” Steve said instead, shrugging. “At least, not… Well, not… Like this.” He ended lamely.

“You know this doesn’t have to be like that, right?” Bucky offered, smiling. “I’m perfectly happy to share your booze and nothing else, if you want that.”

“No, no, I… I mean, I _do_ want it to, uhm, be like that, I just…” He sighed, taking a seat on the bed. “I’m not very good at this.”

Bucky laughed. “Really? Coulda fooled me.”

Steve elbowed him, and Bucky grinned, taking another drink.

“C’mon, how can you act so cool on that pole and then so nervous here?” Bucky asked with raised eyebrows. “There a switch you flip or something?”

“Kinda?” Steve shrugged, looking at his shoes. “For me, that’s… It’s like art. I’m performing; that’s it. I enjoy myself, I get carried away in the music, I come home and crash. And then I do it all again a few days later.”

“Well I would be lyin’ if I said you looked like anything short of a work of art on that pole.” Bucky winked. “But what’s so different now? Not enjoying yourself?”

“No, I am.” Steve hurried to assure him. “Just, well…” He chuckled self-deprecatingly. “Didn’t really expect my first time to not be with a dame, ya know?”

Bucky stared at him, blinking. “Oh, Stevie, no… You sayin…? Like, _ever_?”

Steve shook his head, cheeks flushing as Bucky’s eyebrows rose up his forehead, a grin tugging at his lips.

“You at least kissed before, right?”

Again he shook his head, and Bucky choked on his next swig.

“Okay, we’re fixin’ _that_ , at least.” He licked his lips, looking at Steve. “May I?”

Steve nodded shyly, not really sure what to do, but Bucky seemed to know exactly what needed to be done.

He started by turning to face Steve, cupping his cheek in one hand, leaning in slowly, giving Steve time to process and adjust as needed. He found himself leaning into both the touch and the brunet, eyes fluttering closed as their noses brushed against one another for a brief moment before their lips finally met.

The kiss was slow, at first, both finding a comfortable angle before they continued. Bucky’s lips were chapped just a little, and his stubble caught against Steve’s skin, but he found he liked it. Before he quite knew what he was doing, he hand a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck, pulling him in closer, mouth greedy for contact, tongue already betraying him and slicking out to brush against Bucky’s.

“You _sure_ you never done this before?” Bucky asked once they broke for air, forehead’s pressed together, breath mingling as they both panted softly.

“Positive.” Steve chuckled. “But, uh, I’d really like to do it again?”

Bucky grinned, coming in to claim his mouth again, hands traveling up Steve’s thighs to his waist, guiding him closer, skating over warm, rippling muscle through the confines of his shirt.

“Really not a supporter of how much clothing you’re wearing, right now.” Bucky murmured, pulling away to kiss Steve’s neck, earning a soft sound of appreciation as Steve’s hands worked through Bucky’s hair and over his back.

“You just wanna see those shorts again.” Steve teased, his voice breathier than he would have liked, but unable to do anything about it. “I know you liked ‘em.”

“More curious about what’s inside ‘em, but yeah. Let’s go with that.” Bucky grinned when Steve made another sound, tugging his shirttails free of his slacks so he could explore more, lips finding Steve’s again.

Steve pushed back against Bucky’s chest, and the brunet pulled away reluctantly, brown eyes searching blue for any sign of discomfort.

“Do you wanna stop?”

“ _No_.” Steve chuckled. “But maybe we should move? Hard to learn how to ride when I’m not on top of you.”

Bucky grinned, sliding back further on the bed, resting against the pillows as Steve stood and started to undress. He took his time, toeing off his shoes and socks as he undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off, draping it over the back of the chair. His slacks soon followed, pooling around his ankles as he stepped free of them, and Bucky sucked his bottom lip between his teeth at the sight of the blue silk shorts.

“ _Damn_.” He breathed, already starting to wriggle out of his own slacks as Steve walked back to the bed, helping Bucky slide the rest of the way out of his slacks.

“Knew it was the shorts.” Steve teased, crawling his way up Bucky’s body, sitting on his lap, cheeks flushed again at the hungry look Bucky was giving him, and the heat of their arousals where they barely touched one another.

“Ready to learn how to ride?” Bucky grinned, resting his hands on Steve’s hips, rubbing his thumbs lightly along the waistband of the shorts.

Steve nodded eagerly, and Bucky pulled him into another kiss, hands exploring his skin as their tongues met, and another sound was ripped from Steve as he rested his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, nails digging into his tanned skin.

His fingers sought out the scar on Bucky’s shoulder, reverently tracing it before he slid his hands down the brunet’s arms, guiding his hands to his ass, a low moan escaping him as Bucky squeezed, pressing them together in a flash of white-hot friction.

“I was right.” Bucky’s voice was lower now, the tiniest hint of a growl laced through the words as he kissed his way down Steve’s neck, nipping lightly here and there. “You are eager.”

Steve whined as Bucky sucked on one of his nipples, fingers tugging gently on the other, his free hand preoccupied with slipping the shorts from around Steve’s hips. Steve tried to help by wriggling, but only served to draw a moan from them both as their lengths brushed together again.

Bucky pulled back with a chuckle and a pop, licking his lips as he looked up at Steve, his blue eyes blown wide and his lips parted as he tried to remember how to breathe.

“You are gorgeous, by the way.” Bucky declared, finally getting the shorts down around his knees, and eventually off. “In case no one has ever toldja before.”

Steve pressed a set of feather light kisses to the scar on Bucky’s arm before he pulled away and looked him in the eye.

“So are you.”

What Steve had been sure would be a sweet, tender moment, was turned into a heated and passionate one as Bucky’s hand came down to wrap around his weeping length, giving him a gentle tug as his mouth was reclaimed.

Steve groaned into his mouth, hips rolling forward, desperate for more of the much-needed friction. Bucky did not disappoint, keeping a hand on him, moving in slow, smooth strokes as he pulled away and offered three fingers to Steve.

“Unless you got somethin’ better?” He winked.

Steve licked his lips and immediately took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, sucking lightly, teasing Bucky as the brunet watched. With a pop, he pulled away, his lips red and swollen, and he grinned as Bucky shook his head.

“ _Damn_.” He chuckled, positioning himself at Steve’s entrance. “You know this won’t… fell _great_ right off, right?”

Steve nodded; pushing back against Bucky’s waiting fingers, a soft whine leaving him as he steadied himself on Bucky’s shoulders again.

“It will with you, Buck.” He grinned. “Everything’ll feel great with you.”

Bucky kissed him again, pressing his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. Steve winced softly, concentrating on the kiss and the hand still wrapped half-heartedly around him, and pushed back into Bucky’s hand when he felt comfortable enough.

Bucky started moving slowly, taking his time, stretching Steve properly before he tried adding another finger, constantly crooking them against a spot that had Steve seeing stars. He rocked himself back into the probing fingers, back arching with each new sensation, pushing him closer to the edge.

He let out a soft gasp as Bucky drew his fingers away, grinning when Steve whined and rocked back again, searching for him.

“Easy there, doll. Now we can get to the fun part.” He teased, easing Steve away so he could slide out of his shorts, Steve making another mewl of want as Bucky pulled himself free. “You do still want this, right?”

Steve kissed him as reply, groaning as Bucky pulled him closer again, and eased himself inside. He kept his hands on Steve’s hips, guiding him down slowly until he was fully sheathed.

“ _Goddamn._ ” Bucky breathed, groaning as Steve’s head lolled back, exposing his throat.

“Bucky, I…” Steve whimpered as Bucky kissed his neck, smoothing his hands along his sides.

“I got you.” Bucky hummed against his neck, guiding him up slowly by the hips before he let him fall back again. “Not so hard, huh?”

Steve worried his bottom lip between his teeth, a smirk playing over his lips as he started to ride Bucky, starting out slow, but building speed as they fell into a rhythm, Bucky’s hips snapping up to meet Steve with each descent.

Sooner that he would have liked to admit, Steve started making little noises, calling Bucky’s name as the brunet shifted angles and pounded into him, his vision going white at the edges. Bucky’s hand started stroking his neglected length, and Steve groaned as his head lolled back again, his muscles tensing as he felt his climax getting closer.

“ _James_.” He begged; baby blues peeking open to find a set of brown blown just as wide, a smirk on chapped lips as Bucky drove him closer to the edge.

“C’mon then, Stevie, let me see you come undone for me.”

Another few quick strokes and a well-placed thrust, and Steve was hurtling over the edge and into his orgasm, spots of light exploding in his vision as he groaned through his release. He felt Bucky grab his hips, ready to pull him off, but he quickly shook his head.

“No, no, I want…” He slumped forward, moaning into the brunet’s ear. “Fill me.”

He felt Bucky’s fingers dig into him, hard enough he knew there would be bruises by morning, and felt himself be filled as Bucky swore like a sailor at the force of his release.

Steve stayed slumped over him, both of them panting as they gingerly ran their hands through hair and over skin, finding comfort in the easy touches before Bucky finally pulled out, pulling Steve down onto the bed beside him.

“Damn.” Steve managed after a moment, not sure how else he could properly sum up how he was feeling.

Bucky chuckled, placing lazy, open-mouthed kisses along his neck, wrapping him in his arms. “My thoughts exactly.”

Steve shivered as the sweat on his skin started to cool, and Bucky pulled him closer.

“How was that? You okay?”

Steve nodded shyly, inching closer, turning to catch sight of Bucky, a grin plastered on his face.

“What?”

“You’re still gorgeous.” Bucky teased. “Gonna have to thank Peg for telling me to stay.”

“Oh, no, don’t tell Peggy! She’d never let me hear the end of it!” Steve sat up, yelping. “And you can’t tell Phillips, either! We’re not supposed to go home with any of the patrons!”

Bucky’s face fell, eyebrows knitting together. “Oh… Right. I’ll just…” He trailed off, motioning vaguely to his clothing, already starting to sit up and roll out of bed.

“No, no, I didn’t mean…” Steve caught his arm, pulling him back. “You’re my little secret.”

Bucky’s smile returned, and he leaned in to press a soft, chaste kiss to Steve’s mouth, humming into it when Steve reciprocated.

“So I can stay?”

“O-only if you want to.”

Bucky looked at him like he was an idiot. “Why the _hell_ would I ever want to leave?”

“Well, I imagine people might start to ask questions if you just dropped off the map entirely.” Steve teased, lounging back across the bed.

Bucky snorted, propping himself up on one elbow as he lay next to him, watching him closely. “Well, a few phone calls and that could be taken care of. If you wanted that.”

Steve’s cheeks colored again; and he tried to ignore the pooling warmth in the pit of his stomach as Bucky wetted his bottom lip, eyes hungry once more.

“Well… I do have a few other sketches I need to do for class.” He managed, earning a bright grin from Bucky.

“Perfect. Give me ten minutes.” He stole another kiss before he hopped up and hurried into his clothing, whisking out of the apartment.

Steve stared up at his ceiling and felt his flush return.

There had been lines, once, clearly drawn and impossible to cross; but it seemed they were getting thinner by the moment. And he was fairly certain, by the time Bucky walked back through his door, they would be gone _entirely_.

So much for those fine lines, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America and All Related Characters belong to: Marvel


End file.
